


Verdant Rain Moon - Sylvain

by soultyghost



Series: Crying, Laughing, and Blazing Ahead [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soultyghost/pseuds/soultyghost
Summary: Ingrid is drunk and Sylvain is in her room.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Crying, Laughing, and Blazing Ahead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585690
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Verdant Rain Moon - Sylvain

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from a chapter I haven't actually written yet ehehe

Sylvain let out an embarrassing noise when Ingrid pushed him onto her bed. He never imagined, not even in his wildest and most sordid dreams, that she could be spreading her long, toned, legs apart just so she could straddle him. 

“Ingrid, are you still drunk?” Sylvain whispered.

“No,” Ingrid replied forcefully. 

He scoffed. “Oh yeah? Then what am I, dreaming?”

She ignored him in favor of spitting word after word as though she couldn’t hold them in any longer. “I want to give you my virginity.”

Sylvain squinted in the darkness to see her expression but gave up as soon as he began. His chuckle, which sounded painfully forced in his ears, was thankfully cut short when Ingrid surged forward until he could feel her warm breath fanning his face.

“Maybe I am still drunk,” she admitted in a small voice. “I’m too afraid to ask this of you sober.”

“Oh, Ingrid…” He told himself that he was holding onto her small waist to keep her steady. He told himself that no one could blame him for enjoying the warmth of her skin seeping through her loungewear. 

Then Ingrid threw a bucket of cold water all over him.

“Maybe if I lose my virginity my value would be worth nothing, crest or no crest. I know I can trust you to take care of me, Sylvain. You don’t have to do much, you don’t even have to marry me…”

“Ingrid, stop it. Please.” Sylvain paused for a moment once he realized that he was begging. Why was he so pathetic? 

He rolled her onto her back like he had something to prove, feeling slightly vindicated by the breathless way she called his name. Her reaction coupled with the total darkness made it easier for him to pretend she was just another slut he picked up from the streets. 

At least that way, he’d feel less guilty for what he was about to do.

He slowly dragged his hands down her lithe and supple body. At first, the way her skin broke into goosebumps under his touch gave him an ego boost. But then he slipped his hand down the waistband of her shorts and got another dose of painful reality. 

“I’ve been touching you this whole time but you’re not even wet. See, Ingrid, you don’t even like—”  _ me _ “—sex. So don’t force yourself.”

“Am I strange? Will I never know what love is?”

Sylvain paused in the middle of fixing up Ingrid’s clothes. He wondered if the disappointment settling over them was just his imagination. He wondered if this was all just a fever dream. 

“The sooner you stop equating sex to love, the happier you’ll be,” he said, more to himself. He doesn’t tell her that she was the one who taught him that love was real. What was the point when Glenn was long dead? He wasn’t stupid enough to start thinking that he might enjoy the bittersweet taste of her love.

**Author's Note:**

> rec me some songs to add to my [invain playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2cX6TxAPqBt3clt7xRSFj8?si=6i4PujYAR9OKYHjHCHJKEA) lol


End file.
